Remember the Memories
by Diamond the Cat
Summary: Three friends are transported into Sonic's world as they died, they create new friends and enemies, but one friend can defeat the worst enemy Mobius has ever seen, but it will cost her life...
1. 911

**Well I got bored and have been thinking of doing this story for a little while so yea. I have been inspired by a couple Youtube video's, Sinbreaker's stories, Sonic Tv shows, and _Sonic Unleashed _and I'm welcoming The Shadowy Dawn!**

* * *

**9/11**

Makayla's POV

"Come on I'll race you home!" I said speeding off, my friends about ten feet behind me. "No fair! Your the fastest racer on the track and field team and the cross country team!" Kate yelled back. "Yea, well I'm the second fastest AND I'm in gymnastics!" Ashley bragged to her starting to catch up but still far behind me. "So am I! And I'm the best when it comes to technology!" Kate pulled out a capsule and started eating from it. About ten minutes later we were at my house next to the Twin Towers. I slid Sonic Unleashed in my Xbox and beat it in about ten minutes. "I still don't see how you keep beating it so quickly Makayla," Kate complained not looking up from her Sonic comic book. "You just have to be the character, in other words pretend you're Sonic, pretend your the hero, the winner, the werehog," I glanced a her and gave her the controler.

"Hey do you think you can make me a character?" Ashley woke me up from were I had "accidently" fallen asleep burried in my Shadow plushies causing a Shadow to fly across the room when I sat up. "HELLO, SISTER OF MINE!" a voice screamed from the doorway. "You still owe ME a character, remember!" my little seven year old brother, Jimmy, pushed Ashley aside and ran up to me. "Fine, but leave me alone and place what you want on the Shadow plushie next to me," I slighty growled from annoyance.

About an hour later I had finished all of them, a silver echinda with gold tipped dreadlocks and red eyes for Jimmy that he named Echo, he made sure I included that his power was that he could warp places without a chaos emerald or anything and that he was stronger than normal. Mine, a blue hedgehog with orange streaks in her quills with faint pink around them and icy blue eyes that I named Dawn whom had the power to transform into anything living. Ashley's was a orange cat with black tiger stripes and green eyes that she named Diamond, whom has powers similar to Silver. Kate wanted a white fox with icy blue eyes, named Ice,who had ice powers ironically. I walked to the back of the room where I had a hidden Silver and Tails plushie, I walked down stairs and handed them to Ashley and Kate. I then connected the computer to the Tv and put on some Youtube videos.

I looked around for something to do, then an invisable lightbulb appeared over my head. "We could go visit our parents in the Twin Towers today!" I told everyone. We ran outside, crossed the street, and ran inside when we came in, ribbons fell over us, and a photographer took our picture. "Happy Birthday Baby!" my mother said from right next to me and hugged me. "Dad is upstairs come on." We went up the elevator to the top floor and saw dad working, as usual. I looked out the window and saw little tiny dots below that were people, hard to see but not impossable.

As soon as I got to Floor Five were my other friends were visiting their family, the tower shook, mixed with the sounds of screaming, glass shatering, and things crashing to the ground bellow. I looked out the window and saw a plane sticking out of the tower, half way up. "My mom and dad are up there!" I screamed and grabbed Jimmy and covered his ears. We ran down the stairs, lights flickering on the walls, shrouding the corners in darkness. I saw a firefighter go upstairs and I ran outside, their parents still in the lobby, trying to help injured people then I heard nothing for a moment.

Silence, peaceful silence, interupted by screams, crashing, and a terrible noise that I could not place. I turned around as my house lit up in flames, I narowly missed a car, time slowed down as part of the Twin Towers broke off, we just stared up as it fell onto us, crushing our bones, glass splintering our skin, no life flashed in front of our eyes, just blood red as we took our last breath, our final scream, a scream of pain, of horror, of life leaving us.


	2. How to Anger an Egg

**Lord Kelvin-Makayla is pretty much the main character, you'll see what I mean if you keep reading, this is a Sonic story, yes, but Sonic will be seen on and off in here, you'll see Shadow a lot more in here though, and a "Makayla" is the main character, it will most likely never be in Sonic's POV, maybe a couple times but not a lot, and Sonic may be a favorite character to many but not all, this is not a story focusing on Sonic much anyway, you're right when you say that it wasn't done from Chris's perspective but the way I'm doing this story it's part of what happens and stuff, I will think about making a new paragraph whenever someone speaks but that doesn't mean I will, books I read don't though, so yeah, have a nice day and thank you for being the first reviewer! You win a Super Sonic plushy now! **

**Guest-Yea I know, it was to give people an insider about the characters and such, last chapter was for all those poor unfortunate soles who lost their lives, family, friends, and such on 9/11**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the 50th review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy**

* * *

**How to Anger an Egg**

_Makayla's POV_

I instinctively pulled out my phone and blinked open my eyes and shut them quickly as bright sunlight blinded me for a moment. I blinked them open again and saw trees, hills, a river, and a nearby city. I ran towards the river and made a cup with my hands and drank from it. I looked down at my hands and saw that there were white gloves on my hands. I looked back at the river and a flash of light blue behind me startled me, I turned around but no one was there, I put my hand behind my head in confusion and felt something strange, I grabbed it aware not to pull because it hurt a little and brought it in front of my face a little and realized, they were quills, blue quills with orange stripes through them like Shadow except they were differently shaped.

The top one went down, the middle one went up and the bottom one went down. I looked down, my shoes looked just like Shadow's except the white part were blue and the red part was orange. I had fur on my chest like Shadow except it was cream colored. I had a lime green strapless shirt and short shorts on. Soon two figures appeared.

"I don't think we're in New York anymore, I think we're in Mobius," Kate then looked at me and said, "You have rocket shoes try them out!" I put down my phone and turned on my rocket shoes and started running, and ended up slipping and falling into the river. I got out as quick as I could and tried again, this time running face first into a nearby tree. My next try it worked, I grabbed my phone and slipped it into my pocket. I turned around, sped into Mobotropolis and thought I saw the surprised look of Nicole.

I ran back to my friends and they asked, "Who did you see?" "Nicole," I said. "So, Ice, you have two tails like Tails, shouldn't you be able to fly?" I inquired. First she couldn't get into the air, next she got into the air but then fell down on face, third try she got it. She then stayed like that and then we walked while she flew above. "There's someone coming! I'm not sure who it is though!" she landed in a tree while Ashley jumped up. Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder, turning around I saw a silver echidna with gold tipped dreadlocks, "Who are you?" "I'm Echo, Echo the echidna," he stared at me, "What's your name." "Dawn the hedgehog, brother" I told him. "Ice the fox," Kate or should I say "Ice" told him. "Diamond the cat, ready to kick Eggman's fat butt!" Ashley, Diamond now, pulled a machine gun out of nowhere and slung it over her shoulder. "Follow me," he commanded.

He then led us to a tree and pressed a button. A giant temple suddenly appeared in front of us, punching down the door, he ran inside, us following. He ran down the hallway and punched down another door and Eggman spun around in his chair and looked at us and yelled "Metal Sonic, get them!" he pointed at us. Diamond put her hand out in front of her and without touching him, sent him crashing into the wall_._ I stepped out from where I was hiding and Eggman's and my eyes met. "Who are you?" Eggman shouted at me. "Run Dawn, I can handle this!" Echo shouted as he punched a hole through Metal Sonic's arm.

They ran off in separate directions and I hid behind a wall as the fighting ceased. "Good job Echo, that was very impressive," Eggman looked to the side and sighed as a blinding light flashed beside him, "Ahh Shadow, you're finally here."What happened to Metal Sonic," Shadow asked glancing at all of the destruction with interest. "Nothing, it was simply an enhanced robot that looked like it," Eggman started typing on the computer. "It was easy to trick them, after all, they're not as smart as to figure out that I'm working for you," Echo sat down on the now broken machine.


	3. Sonic and the Race Part 1

**Zgirl16-Thank you for that very nice comment, I appreciate reviews like that**

**Sonic shall be a main character in this chapter, and no, there is not a SonicxDawn pairing in here, just a bit of Sonic and Dawn fluff, for a bit of course**

**I have changed the title from The Shadowy Dawn to Remember the Memories**

**I actually made inhibitor rings for myself, YAYZ!**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy**

* * *

**Sonic and the Race Part 1**

_Dawn's POV_

I silently left the temple and ran away, when I got to Mobotropolis, I sat down on a bench and stared at the stars, tears leaking out of my eyes. "Hey, what's wrong," a kind voice said as they sat down on the bench with me. I turned to look, and there before my eyes, was Sonic the Hedgehog. "Nothing," I muttered. "Come on what's wrong, you wouldn't be crying if something wasn't wrong," his kind green eyes stared into my blue ones. "My brother betrayed me," I looked at the ground as new tears fell from my ears and I laid my ears flat against my head. "Don't cry, just smile..." he trailed off sheepishly when he realized he didn't know my name."Dawn," I smiled at him and wiped the tears out of my eyes, "And Sonic, thanks." I turned on my shoes and ran off. "You can stay at my house for now," Sonic called after me.

As we walked to his house, he explained that we were heading to Tails workshop first. As we walked inside, my eyes spotted a white fox hunched over a table, working on something, "Who's she?" "That's Ice, Sonic," Tails walked over to him and the white fox and my eyes met, I mouthed goodbye to her as we left. We then entered a regular looking house and sat down on a couch and an awkward silence settled over us and I interrupted it by saying, "Awkward silence." "So any family-never mind," he stopped when he saw tears brimming my eyes. My eyes closed and I thought about how I got here but nothing came to mind and without realizing it I fell asleep.

When I woke up I blushed when I found my head lying on Sonic's chest and his hand in my quills. Not wanting to wake him up, I fell back asleep. "OH, SONIC, WHERE ARE-" the door was knocked down startling Sonic and me awake."Oomph," I hit the wall as Amy swung her hammer at me. I blocked her next swing with my hand and threw her through the door onto the street. I swung my hand to stop her hammer but instead my hand slid past it. She looked at her hammer and said, "What the-" "I looked at myself and saw that I was blazing with Chaos energy and my inhibitor rings that I hadn't noticed before where on the ground. Three deep grooves marked her hammer when I looked at it, my fingernails where shaped like claws too but returned to normal. I looked up as Amy threw her hammer at me. I dodged and picked it up and swung it around. Sonic whistled behind me and said to someone, "I sure hope I don't get on her bad side." "H-how can you pick t-that up, only I can p-pick it up!" Amy formed another hammer in her hand. We bashed it at each other again and again and mine finally broke hers.

She ran to Sonic and started crying and he looked at me and I shrugged. I looked around and I noticed a lot of Mobians watching us. The crowd parted and Nicole in lynx form walked up to Sonic and pointed at me and Sonic's eyes lit up. Some mobians were about to throw rocks at her and I glared at them, all but one mobian fox was stupid enough to let one loose at her and I caught it and threw it at him, probably breaking his arm if it didn't miss. I turned around and saw Sonic walking over, a cry of pain behind me told me it hit him in the back of the crowd and I smiled. "Soooooooooooo, I heard your pretty fast but are you fast enough to take me on," Sonic challenged me. "Are you?" I smiled back.

"I heard you picked up Amy's hammer," Ice sat down drinking a glass of lemonade. "Yeah, so what?" I asked, staring at the sky. "They say it changed, it turned red and had a bunch of tiny points at the end but it was still shaped like Amy's," she twirled a flower in her hands and took off her inhibitor rings. "Really," I asked as the flower started freezing until it broke. "What the," she picked up another flower and I watched as it became frozen. She stood up and twirled around and froze a tree by accident and giggled, "Oops." "About an hour left till the race, remember that Dawn," she shifted on the somewhat frozen grass.


	4. The Race Silver's sombrero

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy**

* * *

**The Race/ Silver's Sombrero Part 2**

_Dawn's POV_

_"_Okay if I win, you go on a date with Shadow," Sonic and I got ready at the starting line. "Ok, if I win then you have to go up to Shadow and whisper," Dawn whispered the last part to Sonic. "He'll kill me!" Sonic exclaimed and I glared at him, "Ok, I'll do it." "There are no rules except that you have to get to the other side of the river and back, take your marks, get set, GO!" a cat yelled into a speaker. I smirked at Sonic, "So, looks like the mighty Sonic will now be the second fastest thing alive just because he can't swim." When I reached the river I ran across and left Sonic all wet behind me. He never caught up with me, when I finished the race; I ran back and saw Sonic rocking back and forth staring at the river.

"Come on you little cry baby," I slung the shaking Sonic over my shoulder, which was kinda hard if I didn't have good upper body strength but i did, and ran back to his house where Tails and Ice where waiting. "What happened to him," Ice said taking off her inhibitor rings. "Probably the water and me beating him," I got a towel and sat down next to Sonic as Ice froze all the water droplets and brushed them off him then put the towel around him. "You want a chili dog, Sonic?" Tails waved a chili dog in front of Sonic to no avail. "Anyone got any ideas?" I asked hopefully. "One idea, show him a picture of Shadow in a bikini," Ice winked at me. "One, that's disturbing, and two, where are you going to get a picture like that?" Tails looked like he vomited in his mouth as he was shown the picture. "Oh God! That's freakingly disturbing!" Sonic ran out of the house when he was shown the picture.

"I had a vision," Sonic explained later that day, "There was this red hedgehog and all of sudden it disappeared and Fleetway Super Sonic died as she shot a beam of Chaos energy at him."**(That doesn't really happen in this story, but the red hedgehog will) **"Remember the bet Sonic!" I called over my shoulders as I walked nowhere.

_Diamond's POV_

As I ran away from Eggman's base I wonder, what was that thing that I had done before to Metal Sonic, oh well, I'll just try it again. A bluish, white, silver energy flowed from my hands as I tried to move a tree. The tree lifted up and I flung it at another tree and it fell down. _These powers remind me of Silver's, I'm gonna try to fly, _I thought. I started floating, and crashed into the tree above me. "Stupid robots," I muttered as I slammed an Egg drone into a nearby tree.

_Silver's POV_

"Silver, was that you that-" "No, I was just sitting and I _felt _it Blaze," I stopped Blaze, "I'm gonna check it out, whatever it could be might be dangerous." "So, I can be dangerous with my fire powers- and your gone," Blaze mumbled.

As I flew towards the physic energy, I heard someone mutter, "Stupid robots." I landed behind her and said, "Who are you?" "Do you work for Eggman?" she yelled and picked me up with unsteady physic powers that I easily stopped with my own. "You have no training do you?" I asked her, "I'm Silver, here like this, you focus on what you want to do and have a clear mind, got it, now try to fly." I saw her lift up into the air and fly off, I sighed, well that was for nothing. I felt something plop onto my head and pulled it off, it was a hat. "A sombrero to be exact," she said as she flew down, "I got skills and the name is Diamond."

_What happened with the Sombrero's/ Diamond's POV_

"Everyone put your hands up!" I yelled bringing out a shotgun.** (She has a lot of guns)** Someone screamed, I took some sombreros, "Thanks everyone for your cooperation!" I then flew out. "Hello Sonic the Hedgehog! I stole some stuff from that store down there!" I saw Sonic look up at me and threw a sombrero on top of his head and flew away laughing. When I got back to the clearing that Silver was at, I threw one on Silver's head startling him.

_Ice's POV_

My tails were getting tired from flying to Mobotropolis and I was forced to walk. I entered a random house, not bothering to know if anyone lived in it and said, "Fear me, so... put your... hands... up." I then collapsed onto a couch.

When I woke up, everything was blurry, a yellow and white blob looking down at me and I muttered, "Stupid Eggman, first day here and I already have to fight him." "Wow, you already fought him!" the yellow and white blob looked astonished. "He he, Rosy ate the roses, didn't you Rosy!" I reached for where the yellow and white blob was standing, thinking it was my dog Rosy. "Hey, want are you doing!" my vision cleared up and I saw that the blob was actually a fox. "I'm Ice, I'm sorry I thought you were someone I knew, not Rosy the Rascal! Just a friend that kinda looked like you," I looked ashamed. "I'm Tails-" he never finished his sentence because I had leapt up and started messing with his stuff. "Hey leave that alone, I have to- You fixed it!" he said looking at the glowing ball in my hand. I threw it at a target and it hit it in the middle leaving a burn mark. Thank you baseball.


	5. Chaos Power

**Shadow's Girl-You'll love it, but it might get Sonic killed**

**Tails is older in here, around Sonic's age so if anyone is weirded out that an 8 year old is with someone twice his age I'm letting you know that in here he's 17**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy**

**R'n'R belongs to Sinbreaker**

* * *

**Chaos Power**

_Dawn's POV_

_"_What are you doing in my house Faker!" a voice startled me awake from where I was sleeping on the couch. "Who's there," I mumbled sleepily. Wait a second, only Shadow uses that name! Oh God, I'm in trouble. I yanked off the covers and jumped behind the couch and yelled, "One more step and I will kill you!" "You're not that that Faker! But either way you're in my house," he took a step closer and I yanked off my inhibitor rings. "I warned you! Now face my-" he flicked my ear and I yelled, "What the hell was that for!" "Meet me in the clearing in the middle of the woods if your think you're so tough. Chaos Control!" he teleported from the room. "Well that was fun, guess he wants his butt kicked then," I said cheerfully to myself and ran out of the room.

"Finally," he scowled. I rolled my eyes and took a battle stance. He disappeared and I sidestepped and heard him land with an "Oomph." I thought, _that was quick, _when Shadow took off his inhibitor rings and started blazing in Chaos energy, "I'll go easy on you, here punch me." I punched him in the face while he blinked. "Why you little brat," I kicked him and punched him in the face again. "Chaos spear!" he threw Chaos spears at me repeatedly with me dodging all but one supercharged one that hit me in the shoulder. But it bounced off so I looked at my shoulder and it shimmered for a moment. He then started chucking them at me and I laughed. "You really think that'll work, I have powers you could never dream of!" "You were the one who destroyed Eggman base!" he narrowed his eyes. "Hmm, yep, pretty much, and on my first day here too!" I said cheerfully while Shadow gave his infamous death glare. "I still have some questions."

"So what do you want exactly?" I asked, my eyes darting around the forest. "What's your name?" he asked as I sat down on the log that he was also sitting on. "Dawn," my eyes landed on eyes gleaming in the darkness that quickly disappeared. An Egg drone stepped out of the bushes and I said, "I'll get it." I grabbed his emerald, walked up to it, dodged a hit, jumped back, and punched it, flames erupting from my hand. "How-" "I have no clue but that was awesome!" I interrupted him as I noticed a faint flame colored light around me, "Hmm, I wonder." I started walking around in a circle and when I was on the eastern side, it started shining brighter. I ran that direction as the light got brighter around me until I came to a moss covered tree with a hole in the bottom. "I dug my hand into it and grabbed something hard. When I looked at it, I smiled and said, "I just got the blue emerald-" "Now give me mine back," Shadow snatched his back and a blue light surrounded me but it went away.

I tripped over a root as Shadow turned to face me and I fell on top of him, our lips meeting. We stared at each other in shock and just lay there, the only proof we were alive was the faint rise and fall of our chests. Exhaustion finally caught up to us and we passed out where we were.

_Ice's POV_

"Let's go in the Tornado, Tails!" I bounced up and down and Tails sighed. "We haven't even had breakfast yet-" Tails was interrupted by Sonic running through the door with breakfast. "Have we," I asked slyly getting our food from Sonic and giving him three chili dogs I had made not too long ago as payment.

"WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as we twirled around, did flips, flew upside down, and basically flew. I then jumped out of the plane with Tails screaming about me dying and stuff. Right as I was about to hit the ground I flew up to Tails and found him staring blankly ahead so I tapped his shoulder and he started yelling at me, "What do you think you were doing! You could have gotten yourself killed-" "But I wasn't I-" the world blacked out around me about a minute after we landed.

"Eggman, we got the foxes!"

"Good, this will be fun! HO HO HOHOHOHO!" the knapsacks were yanked off of us and we looked around. I noticed a red cat, a white and green cat, a completely black hedgehog with bright, blood colored eyes, and Dawn's brother, Echo the echidna. "Echo! Run while you have a chance!" I screamed at him. "Give me a reason why, besides, I'm on his side, I mean, he practically raised me since I was sent here a year ago, now look at me! Though R'n'R here has tried to kill me on multiple occasions," the silver and gold echidna shrugged and rubbed a scar on his arm. "YOU BETRAYED DAWN! YOUR OWN SISTER! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU! YOU ARE JUST A PEICE OF TRASH! I'LL MURDER YOU! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and my eyes turned into chips of blazing ice.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted as the familiar blue blur burst through the doors. "Eggman ran with a couple others, though they were sure they could beat me and one threw daggers at me! The lunatic," he sighed, shaking his head. "That would be me," R'n'R stepped out of the shadows. Explosions soon sounded just outside the room and when we looked for the creepy red cat Sonic shrugged, "Oops?"


	6. Meet the Destructix and Light

**Toxic the Hedgehog- Thank you for the advice, I'll try not to bunch it up and do that with my other story too, I tried not to rush it but with school and everything my mind is all jumbled up, you are the second person who's said that to me so I will follow your advice**

**If anyone even reads this part, include 'Dolphins are splashing the tigers' somewhere in your review**

**Tails is older in here, around Sonic's age so if anyone is weirded out that an 8 year old is with someone twice his age I'm letting you know that in here he's 17**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy**

**R'n'R belongs to Sinbreaker**

* * *

**Meet the Destructix and Light**

_Dawn's POV_

I blinked open my eyes to find Shadow hugging me like a child to their favorite stuffed animal, a _smile_ on his face.

"Well it's the end of the world," I muttered.

"Maria, please let Light out," Shadow murmured and reached out and accidently grabbed my shoulder, waking him up.

"Where am- Oh, never mind," Shadow looked around.

"Random question of the day for ya Shad, who is Light?" I stared into his crimson eyes.

"Never call me that again and Light is-" Shadow started but was interrupted by a smirking white and gold hedgehog stepping out of the bushes.

"She is me, I'm the other Ultimate Lifeform, in other words, I'm his sister," the white hedgehog with golden streaks and bright golden eyes spoke up. "Let me cut to the point for you, I was what they were hoping for, instead of controlling chaos power like Mr. Grumpy Emo Dude, I can heal and use the negative energy in my attacks, making them stronger than normal."

"Let me guess, you were spying on us the whole time," Shadow sighed.

"That and I dug the root up so I should be running now, SEE YA!" Light took off running, Shadow and I chasing after her.

As we entered Mobotropolis, Sonic ran up next to Light, looked behind his shoulder, screamed, and finally sped away with Light in his arms.

"I thought Sonic wasn't scared of anything?" I asked, annoyed Sonic hadn't followed through with the bet.

"Well when you see someone who snapped and picked up one of Amy's hammers and the Ultimate Lifeform chasing after you, it's hard not to be," Shadow pulled out the red emerald. "Chaos Control!"

Just like that we were back at his house, Shadow walked away leaving me to explore. I unlocked the kitchen door to find an evil little Chao staring at me, holding a knife. I walked out calmly as the knife grazed my arm, not breaking the skin but angering me enough to make me say in a deathly calm voice, "I will kill you."

"This is Death you moron, he's just getting to know you-" I interrupted Shadow.

"He just tried to kill me!" I pointed a gloved finger at the whimpering Death who had put the knives away and cleared the holes in somehow less than a second.

"Did!"

Didn't"

Did!"

Didn't"

Did!"

Didn't"

Did!"

Didn't"

Did!"

Didn't"

Did!"

Didn't"

Did!"

Didn't"

Did!"

Di-" We finally stopped two hours later as a knife bounced of my forehead, thank you strange sheild thingies!

"I'm bored," I said suddenly and took off running at supersonic speed out the front door.

I felt someone grab my arm as I exited the forest and I scowled, "I'm gonna have to create a new identity if you keep following me!"

"Then I'll hunt you down, it's not hard to detect the Chaos energy in you," he stated simply, rolling his eyes.

"Forget this," I muttered and in a bright flash I was a black, red, and white wolf that wasn't a mobian, speeding away into the forest.

"I can't believe you can run this fast when you're like that!" Shadow shouted as he struggled to keep up.

"Believe it pretty boy!" I howled over my shoulder and ended up crashing into a tree once I lost him.

"What the hell happened here?" I muttered to myself as I lifted my head up to stare into the light blue eyes of Scourge the evil little hedgy.

"Hey babe, what is it!" Scourge shouted over his shoulder.

"No clue, anyone got a guess!" Fiona shouted to the other mobians that formed the Destructix only to get a no from everyone.

"Let's take it to the Doc, maybe he'll know what it is," Lightning suggested.

"Yea, I don't think so," I growled, my ears shoved forward and my tail straight out.

I was picked up from behind and thrown over someone shoulder. I growled and bit it resulting in me being dropped giving me a second to escape. As I ran away, the forest gave way to fields that became meadows then a beach that I collapsed on.

_R'n'R POV_

I watched from the shadows as the human mobian transformed into a wolf and was soon knocked out by a tree, "This'll be easier than I expected."

"And I'll get to meet an old friend of mine," I said to myself as the Destructix appeared and Scourge kneeled by it.

_Don't forget the other two_, the wind seemed to say.

"No, I won't forget but I already have an idea for the fox," I vanished back into the shadows.


	7. Meeting an old friend

**Toxic the Hedgehog- Thank you for letting me know that people actually read this and that I'm not just writing random gibberish to entertain myself, I entertained myself with the 'Did' and 'Did not' fight over Death being a sweet little innocent Evil Chao or trying to murder the poor character of Dawn**

**Sinbreaker-I thank you so much for favoriting my story and Celty has a special role in this chapter and more and R'n'R will torture them all! MUA HA HA HAHAHA- ok I'm done now**

**If anyone even reads this part, include 'Purple space monsters eat pie made by orange aliens' somewhere in your review**

**Tails is older in here, around Sonic's age so if anyone is weirded out that an 8 year old is with someone twice his age I'm letting you know that in here he's 17 and so is Silver, I forgot to put that since I forgot he's 14**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy**

**Celty belongs to Sinbreaker**

* * *

**Meeting an old friend**

_?'s POV_

I was taking a walk as usual down the beach not far from the temple as I saw something dart out of the trees and collapse onto the beach. I ran forward and looked at it wondering, what was a wolf doing out here, a regular wolf by the looks of it too?

As I ran back to the temple, my eyes wandered to the wolf again, it was an oddly colored wolf, the colors and exact pattern Shadow was and had. Black fur, red stripes, and white chest, and her eyes fluttered open once for me to see the crimson eyes it had. "Fin, I found something!"

_Dr. Finitevus's POV_

I heard my name being called and Celty ran into my lab and into the rooms with the medical equipment. I sighed and walked over to her, "Celty, what's wrong?"

"That!" my eyes followed where she was pointing and a strange creature that I had never seen before was waking up.

"I must have a sample of its blood!" I declared and went searching for a needle and left Celty to sigh.

_Dawn's POV_

I looked around the strange room I was in and I noticed a lynx standing next to me, wide eyed, "What's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost?"

A crazy looking albino echidna stepped up, holding a very large and painful needle. I growled and he stumbled back and I turned to the lynx, "What his problem?"

"Hey, D-" an all too familiar hedgehog stepped in to the room and froze when he looked at me.

"You!" we shouted at the same time and I was suddenly flying through a tree.

I rushed forward and was knocked to the side by a pink hedgehog. "Leave Scourgey alone!"

As the insane pink hedgehog ran at me again, I turned back into Dawn and was holding the spiked hammer just centimeters from my face, my feet starting to skid. I ripped the hammer from her. Rosy formed a new hammer in her hands as I wielded now, a red hammer with small spikes on the end and I hit her with it, effortlessly knocking her out. "Move and I won't be afraid to use this."

I turned my head around to face the lynx from earlier who had made a glowing blue staff and I scowled, "You really think you can hurt me with a glowing staff made from aura! Look at me! Not even a scratch!"

"Trust me, it will hurt you," she warned threatingly.

"Oh my god, Lucario is going to hurt me!" I said in false fear.

"How did you know that name unless... You were a human!" the lynx said in a shocked voice. "The name's Celty, Celty Alicade, my human name was Kate Alicade."

"Kate Alicade, Ka- Kate! It's been so long, you remember me, remember, babysitting Makayla, Ashley, and Kate," I chided gently while shooting the slowly approaching Mobians a death glare that could rival Shadow's any day.

"No wonder your voice sounded so familiar!" Celty cried with glee.

"The name's Dawn, Ashley is Diamond and Kate is Ice," I said happily but my mood was ruined when Scourge managed to get behind me and put my hands behind my back.

"You know, your hot and all, but when you attack me, that is not fun, especially for you," Scourge said and kicked me.

"It won't be fun for you either!" I shouted as I turned into him and kicked him off.

"Okay, who is the real Scourge here?" Predator shouted.

"I am!" we shouted at the same time, him glaring at me and I smirking at him.

"What is Shadow's favorite food?"

"Ummmm... his meds!" I glared at Scourge.

"Easy, it's bacon!" I declared as everyone gave me confused looks and I punched Scourge. "Besides how would you even know?"

"Hiyahh!" a orange and black blur kicked Lightning in the face and I turned back to normal.

"I told you not to do that to anyone else!" Silver landed next to Diamond.

_1 hour earlier in Diamond's POV_

"Diamond, now you will learn how to make a shield, okay, try to punch me!" Silver got ready to make a shield.

I formed a sword in my hands much to his surprise. I jabbed at his shield which distracted him and then I punched him just as Blaze stepped through the trees. "You're hurting him!"

"Lay off you Sol Emerald obsessed cat princess," I retorted and Silver burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!" she formed a fireball and threw it at me.

I jumped up in the air using my telekinesis to levitate me. I flew down and kicked her in the head, knocking her out. "And THAT is how you take out a fiery kitty!"

"Don't do that ever again unless you want to find yourself burnt to a crisp," he looked at the twitching figure of Blaze and laughed.


	8. Sleep Walking, Afreet, and Spying

**Sinbreaker-You don't have to, it just lets me know that people actually read the top**

**Toxic the Hedgehog- There will be more Pokémon references in the future, and it's kinda like a copy of Shadow only a wolf, in fact that wolf might be a character in another story if I decide to write it. Right now I am watching my dog who got turned into a mindless carrot who is currently trying to eat a fly.**

**Starbomb-If you already love it then you'll find a twist with one of the evil's and it's not R'n'R**

**If anyone even reads this part, include 'Run away from the clowns Arnold' somewhere in your review**

**Tails is older in here, around Sonic's age so if anyone is weirded out that an 8 year old is with someone twice his age I'm letting you know that in here he's 17 and so is Silver, I forgot to put that since I forgot he's 14**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy**

**Celty and R'n'R belong to Sinbreaker**

* * *

**Sleep Walking, Afreet, and Spying**

_Dawn's POV_

"Shut up Diamond!" I shouted at the loudly snoring cat.

"Face it Dawn, she won't wake up, I've already tried slamming her into the ceiling which you amazingly slept through too," Silver sighed.

"Shadow is a girl," Diamond giggled in her sleep. "Silver you are truly an idiot."

"We have to wake her up!" I shouted at the white hedgehog.

"Why?" Silver mumbled sleepily.

"That's why!" I smacked the top of his head and pointing at the sleep walking Diamond.

"Now where my guns, I have to find them or else the banana's will attack Silver," she mumbled to her sleepwalking self as she rummaged through drawers.

"Banana's will attack me?" Silver rubbed the spot where I whacked him.

"She will blow them up, now go keep her busy," I pushed him into her and she walked over to the open window and threw him outside into the ocean.

I ran down the stairs at supersonic speed and started making cereal as I heard crashing. "NOW WHERE ARE MY WEAPONS?"

Silver came in with a bucket of water and walked upstairs. I heard a screech and Silver screaming. I sighed and walked upstairs were Diamond was strangling Silver. "HOW DARE YOU GET ME WET! I WILL BURN YOU IN HELL AND THEN I WILL REPEATEDLY SHOOT YOU! I WILL FEED YOU TO AFREET-"

"Diamond, I got food!" I sung and sent Silver an apologetic glance as she started stroking his head and ate her food at the same time.

"What are you screaming about?" Dr. Finitevus demanded.

"She was trying to blow stuff up again, you know the usual," I said casually.

_Celty's POV after the fight_

"So how do you have cybernetic limbs?" Dawn glanced at Diamond as she compared if her weapons were shinier than my limbs.

Diamond pouted and stuck her tongue out and walked back to Silver with a look that obviously said that my limbs were shinier.

"Lien-Da robotized me, I regained my free will, renamed myself Prophet, found Dimitri, eventually went back here, Fin became a mecha when he saved me from a shot that would've killed me, he damaged the cybernetic limbs, all but my cybernetic limbs were taken off due to too much damage, Fin turned into Enerjak, I scarified myself like Loche, and a friend brought me back to life but I asked to keep my cybernetic limbs, so in other words long story," I sighed, my eyes closed as I remembered the past.

"How do you keep your arms and legs so shiny, make this one shinier!" Diamond wined while holding out something that looked like a harmless water gun.

"She acts like a couple people I know," I pointed at the cat who was jumping up and down in anger, flew off, and an explosion was soon heard along with laughing.

"Rosy, Amy, and, I'm confused," Dawn shrugged as Diamond returned, covered in ash.

"Rosy and somewhat Amy, Serein-" Dawn interrupted me.

"You mean Serein's here!" Dawn shouted and Diamond faced us with a gleam in her eyes.

"YES! MY DESTUCTION BUDDY IS HERE!" Diamond shouted and ran away screaming something about water and Scourge.

"Celty, who is this?" my sister ran up to me.

"That's Dawn, I used to babysit her."

"What happened to Rosy?"

"They got in a fight."

"MOM!"

"Yes?" my mother, Liz, came out holding my children, Arrow and Lucy-Na.

"Rosy's hurt!" Angel wailed.

"It's okay Angel, just a few bruises, that's all," my mother looked over the pshycotic pink hedgehog.

"Liz, can you get a room ready for Silver, Dawn and Diamond!" I called to Liz.

"Sure," Liz gave me Arrow and Lucy-Na and left.

"Dawn, would you like to hold one of them?" I asked Dawn as she looked at the twins.

"I can't," she said quietly and ran into the temple.

_?'s POV_

"How long are we going to watch and follow them?" I complained.

"Shut up! You're going to get us discovered!" a black hedgehog with blood red eyes snarled.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm going to get dirty," I argued back.

"Will you both shut up already, it's annoying," a silver and gold echidna sighed.

"Humph," I snorted and turned around, crossing my arms.

"Someone's coming!" a red cat with a broken tail called from a tree.

I formed a hiding place using my powers and the silver echidna teleported in there with me. The black hedgehog melted into the shadows until only his blood red eyes showed. "Seriously Echo, why here!"

"I don't want to teleport into a tree or farther than this clearing," Echo sat down.

"The coast is clear!" the call rang out.

"R'n'R, why haven't you killed him yet!" I asked the red cat.

"Because, he beat the game, like that lynx," R'n'R jumped out of the tree.

"Are you two going to gossip all day, I think I just found a weak point in the hedgehog," the black hedgehog called out.

"Shut up Dark I-" I stopped yelling at the hedgehog when I finally registered what was happening. "I'll climb a tree."

I smirked when I saw her flinch at the sight of the infants. She refused to hold one and ran back inside on what looked liked the verge of crying.


	9. The DEL Just Got Fired!

**Sinbreaker- *Spoiler Alert* He'll be her boyfriend, and the trick to waking her up is Serien, food, or Silver kissing her. (I think I just barfed inside my mouth a little) And thank you for saying my story is epic, but Silver will get beat up, whether by Diamond or not.**

**Black Twilight Wolf- Hello! I'm not sure if I should add Ruby into this story or not but I will to the sequel. But Eggman would get angry over that. But just wait, I might have Sonic, Light, Dawn, and Shadow racing.**

**Starbomb- Yeah she is funny, but she'll be... Insane in the sequel. She's also kinda unpredictable, and is able to take over your mind. **

**Okay, I know that people read the top so... You don't have to write anything else, okay.**

**Ok, if anyone's wondering how old someone is in here is then include it in your review and I'll answer you.**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy.**

**Dawn: It's true; she is pushy, and evil-**

**Me: Shut up, I have to finally update this thing.**

**Celty, Serien, Envy Arrow, and Lucy-na belong to Sinbreaker**

* * *

**The D.E.L. just got Fired!**

_Dawn's POV_

As I watched Diamond and Silver fall back asleep, a scream rang through the temple and an evil smile spread across Diamond's muzzle. "I'm going to drown! I'm going to drown!"

I blinked and Diamond was gone. I ran to Scourge's room and found her laughing like a maniac. A golden nine-tailed fox hung from the ceiling, eating skittles. A grey fox with green hair stood beneath her, catching falling skittles and throwing them at Scourge.

"What's going on?" A half-asleep voice came from the doorway.

"Celty!" the golden fox shouted.

"Serien! Envy!"

"Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon!" Serien threw a rock at her that was painted red and white. The rock bounced off of Celty's forehead leaving a red and white mark on her forehead and where it had touched the ground.

I saw the Doc appear beside her and he turned towards his lab muttering about aspirin. Just then, a banging came from the front door. "Do I-,"Celty broke off and whispered fearfully, "The D.E.L. it has to be them! They've been threatening my children."

We walked to the front door and Serien held a sword at ready.

"Go cut them up!" Diamond cheered Serien on as she jumped through the window with Envy walking through the door as if he was a normal person.

"We have the foxes, commander!" a voice shouted after silence had settled.

"Good-" a voice was cut off as Celty blasted through the door as everyone else finally got up.

Diamond pulled out an AK-47 and stepped outside. I thought to myself I might as well try Chaos Control, and to my shock, it worked! And... I was on top of the temple. Lovely, but at least I can get a good view of the fight. "Hmm, that's a large ship, I feel like destroying it."

I felt myself growing taller and I started to fall down the back of the temple, I landed with a ground shaking _thud._

"I'm not hurt. That's a first after falling off the side of the temple," I muttered to myself but it sounded like a throaty growl. "Let's see what the random form of the day is."

I glanced at myself and if I wasn't ready to destroy a bunch of D.E.L. soldiers, I probably would've fainted. I was a _dragon_, a large one at that and I muttered to myself, "Let's hope the Inheritance Cycle books help."

I leapt up into the sky and let loose a sheet of flame. They retreated into their giant metal floating ship thingy and as they started to fly away, I noticed they dragged Diamond, Arrow, Celty, and Lucy-na into there with them. _Silver, _I communicated telepathically, _Get Diamond, Arrow, Celty, and Lucy-na out while I trash it. _

Silver looked confused for a second but listened to the strange voice talking in his head. I saw Silver fly up and I crashed into the side, my ivory claws tearing into the silvery gray metal and my tail lashing as the ship started to tip over with my weight. I tore my claws out and ripped them through it until I had created a large hole in the side. Silver flew out, using his telekinesis to carry Diamond, Celty, Arrow, and Lucy-na to the ground safely. I thrust my muzzle in and let loose as much fire as I could. Mini-ships flew out of the ship and felt myself shrinking. The ship fell into a familiar forest and I limped out of the wreckage, dead bodies everywhere. Some scorched, others with metal or glass in them, corpses with limbs twisted at seemingly impossible angles, and further down, decapitated bodies and their heads. I blinked my eyes as black ringed my vision. I fell to the ground, everything in slow motion and spinning. Worried crimson eyes lowered themselves to stare into my icy blue ones as I collapsed, blackness consuming me.


	10. Nightmares

**Ok, if anyone's wondering how old someone is in here is then include it in your review and I'll answer you.**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy.**

**Two chapters in one day! A world record for me!**

**Angel belongs to Sinbreaker**

* * *

**Nightmares**

_Angel's POV/Dream later that day_

I coughed as smoke entered my mouth and stung my eyes. "Sonic!" someone screamed.

"You can hit me but it doesn't hurt," a demonic voice yelled. "Besides, you wouldn't want to hurt one of your own, now would you?"

My ears picked up the sound of rushing wind behind me. Before I could turn around, I was picked up my neck. I tried to tear the gloved hand off but their grip only tightened. A blue flash and flames appeared at the edge of my vision. Something rammed into my choker's side, releasing me. A blue lynx with red, orange, and yellow ears and green eyes offered me his hand. I tried to warn him but before I could, he was thrown against the side of a building. I looked up into blood red eyes that seemed to hold never ending hate, "Now, now, we don't want to have a repeat of that, now do we?"

I growled at her and before I could blink, I was thrown into a building. I saw what appeared to be a red hedgehog with black streaks through her quills, "Now you see why you shouldn't disobey me!"

She grabbed my neck again and squeezed it tighter. The world fuzzed in and out. I gasped for breath but before I could lose myself to the velvety soft blanket of blackness, I heard, "No one disobeys Revenge."

"It was just a dream, it won't happen, it was just a nightmare," I woke up and curled into a ball, rocking back and forth.

But the nightmare lingered on the edge of my mind, telling, me it wasn't just some dream or nightmare, but the future.

_Silver' POV/Dream_

I was floating above a burning town, dead bodies littered it. Survivors ran around screaming for their family only to break down crying when they found the body. "This is sick, twisted, this just isn't right. They had no quarrel with the one who caused it. But their lives were ripped away-" I was interrupted by someone behind me.

"Needlessly, sure, but it was fun. And you all came to me like I planned," I whipped around to face the speaker, a red hedgehog with black streaks.

"Those were innocent people! They did nothing to you!"

"Eh, so what, they were weak, and weaklings need to be taken care of. Much like you and your pitiful friends. Diamond was weak too."

"That's it! I'm going to take-"

"Are you sure about that?" She showed me her hand and a picture of the cat laying dead made me clutch my head in agony, sorrow, grief, and so many emotions that I thought they would overflow.

"You-you... monster!" I yelled.

"I take that as a compliment, now, your untimely demise..." she started to form a dark ball of energy in her hand and prepared to throw it at me.

I sat up with a jolt. I looked over at Diamond and sighed in relief, she was fine. I lay back down and thought over my nightmare, it had seemed so real. But it was just a dream, right?

_Shadow's POV/Dream_

I was super but I chose to ignore it. I glanced around and saw a red and black hedgehog looking at me. "Shadow- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and fell to the ground thrashing.

"Sh-shadow, help m-me, p-please," I flew over to where the red and black hedgehog fell, except now there was not only the red and black hedgehog, but Dawn as well.

The red and black hedgehog started getting up, only to be knocked back by Steel, now Fleetway, "Get Dawn out of here it took a lot out of her to stop Revenge, she's weak Shadow, and get her out! NOW!"

I picked up Dawn and flew to a nearby house that wasn't burning. I set her down and brushed my hand through her dusty quills. Her eyes flickered open, but shut quickly again and she said, "Steel isn't strong enough to defeat her, not even as Fleetway. I'm the _only _one who can defeat her, once and for all."

She started to try to sit up but fell back with a groan and clutched her side. It had a large bloody gash through it and she said, "You don't expect me to escape Revenge unscathed, did you?"

I shook my head, tears threatening to spill as I said, "You know what will happen, don't you?"

She looked at the ground and said, "The world or a life, Shadow. Which would you choose?"


	11. Stupid Air Duct

**Ok, if anyone's wondering how old someone is in here is then include it in your review and I'll answer you.**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy.**

* * *

**Stupid Air Duct**

_Dawn's POV_

I groaned as I woke up. I hurt everywhere and my eyes flew open only to quickly shut again. It might be night, but that didn't stop me from seeing I was in a house. Everything that happened before I woke up replayed itself. Crashing the airship, limping through the rubble, passing out, seeing crimson eyes, passing out, someone carrying me, crimson eyes, then passing out again. "Where am I?" I asked myself, wincing from a bad headache I just received.

I looked around and heard the steady hum of a refrigerator. I got up, soon wishing I hadn't, and limped to the direction of the humming. As I entered the kitchen, I looked around warily when I heard a growl. I realized it was just my stomach and quietly laughed as I opened the fridge. Let's see... milk for a drink and a container filled with spaghetti. I rummaged through the cabinets and found a plate, fork, and a cup. I smiled as I warmed up the spaghetti and took it to a table and sat down. I was just about to take a bite when the lights turned off. I got out of my chair calmly and then hell broke loose. "I'M GOING TO DIE! SOMEONE TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" I screamed and ran around in circles.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and punched the air in front of me, causing the mysterious Mobian to grunt in pain as I yelled, "Not today bi- Oomph."

I felt someone tackle me and they said, "Great, you gave me a bloody nose-"

I brought me knee up and threw the Mobian off of me, "I'm never going to get roboticized now! Now if you'll let me get back to eating my food at two in the morning..."

I finished my food in the dark and placed it in the sink (more like tossed). I went over to the light switch and flicked it to 'On,' when I saw Shadow hunched up on the ground, "Hey Shadow, what happened to you?"

He just glared at me and wiped his bloody nose. I looked at him and said, "Hey, watch out, there is some ninja thing that attacked me, looks like they attacked you too."

I heard him sigh as I walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. I looked around, got up, and then headed upstairs. I looked into a room and said, "Whoa, he isn't _just_ emo. He's _super emo_."

"Why are you looking in my room?"

I turned around and gulped, "I-I d-don't know what you're talking about! I was just... admiring the... carpet! Yeah... the carpet."

He glared at me and went down the stairs. I made sure he didn't know where I was and turned off the hallway lights. I quietly went into his room and shut the door and walked over to the light switch and turned it on... only to come nose to nose to Shadow. My eyes widened and I blushed and we stepped away from each other. Shadow was the first one to break the awkward silence, "You're in my room."

"I noticed," I huffed.

"You're still in my room."

"Why, got a problem with it?"

He just glared at me and walked out of his room, leaving me alone, in his room. I walked out of his room and reached for my Chaos Emerald... only to see it wasn't there. "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG; GIVE ME MY CHAOS EMERALD BACK!"

"You don't need it, you're staying here. I'm going to a G.U.N. meeting," Shadow said from behind me.

"Never sneak up on me gain and at least use Chaos Heal on me."

"Why?"

"Because... what if I got attacked?"

"Fine..." Shadow placed his hand on my arm as he muttered Chaos Heal.

"Thank you Shadow, now was that so hard?"

"Yes," He muttered as he went outside, turned on his rocket shoes and raced away.

"I swear, he makes it too easy for me," I sighed and turned on my rocket shoes and followed him.

_Random Time Later..._

"Lovely, now I have to go through the air ducts," I muttered as I appeared outside of the G.U.N. building.

I looked around, then carefully took the air shaft thing off and crawled in. I placed it back on and started crawling towards the nearest light. I looked down and whispered, "Nope, no Shadow to spy on.

I kept crawling for a good two minutes and whispered to myself, "I hear a meeting."

About one minute later, I was looking in on a meeting that included Team Dark, Commander Tower (I think), Hope, and random others. I leaned in closer to see what Commander Tower slid onto the middle of the table when the air duct creaked. My eyes widened and everyone looked at where I was and before I could move, the air duct gave way and I fell onto something squishy. I saluted and said, "Commander Tower, reporting for duty, sir."


	12. Just the Beginning

**Ok, if anyone's wondering how old someone is in here is then include it in your review and I'll answer you.**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy. But I own Dawn as a Lucario. **

* * *

**Just the Beginning**

_Dawn's POV_

"So... how's the meeting going?" I asked casually and put my hand down.

I looked at what I put my hand on and looked at what I was sitting on and said, "Thanks for giving back my Chaos Emerald Shads."

I grabbed it and noticed everyone staring at me and the Chaos Emerald and said, "And I shall perform my famous disappearing act!" That's when Rouge dived for the Chaos Emerald.

I stuck my tongue out at her and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

I looked where I landed and noticed I was on Shadow's couch. Sitting next to Shadow. I screamed and he grabbed my wrist and pulled out his emerald and shouted Chaos Control. I fell on the sidewalk in front of Sonic and Light talking and Shadow stood next to me glaring. He grabbed my wrist again and off we were, Chaos Controlling all over the place, until I took his emerald from him, "Ha, can't Chaos Control now, can you?"

We looked to our left and saw Lien-whats her face staring at us. She recomposed herself and said, "Shadow, how nice of you to come here. There must be a reason..." That's when she saw me standing in the shadows. "Why is that blue hedgehog here?"

I saw her beginning to pull out her whip and dropped Shadow's Chaos Emerald, turned into Sonic, and shouted, "No way you are gonna take me alive!"

She snapped the whip exactly where I had been a moment ago and I ran around her in circles. Then she snapped her whip into the circle but I slid under and jumped to the side. I felt someone grab my wrist again (I wonder who that could be?) and heard at the exact moment I turned back to normal, "Chaos Control!"

Suddenly, I was pinned to the ground, my face eating carpet. It smelled like lemon. Mmm lemon. "Agent Shadow, how do you know each other?"

"It's a long story..."

Five hours later, I was sitting -under careful surveillance- at the table with everyone. They were talking about me and deciding if I should be recruited. "She can be a bit reckless, but she can hunt down Chaos Emeralds and harness their powers."

I broke in, "And I can transform into anything living."

Rouge turned to glare at me, "Sure you can."

I growled and transformed into a (not Mobian) wolf, "Please say that again."

She laughed and said, "It's an illusion!"

I snarled and leapt at her, only for Omega to put his arm in the way. He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and I sighed. He put me back in my chair and my transformation dissolved away. "Obiously she wasn't lying," Shadow pointed out.

"My question is why when she turned into that thing-" I broke him off, "Wolf." He looked at me and continued, "Is why it looked so much like Agent Shadow."

"Cause it can."

That's when I heard, "Obsessed fan girl."

I leapt at Rouge and rammed into Omega's outstretched arm leaving a dent in the metal. I looked with wide eyes at Omega's arm and started saying how sorry I was. I heard a cough and Tower said, "How about you show us how well you can fight... blindfolded... against Omega."

_In le Training Room_

"Can you see?" Shadow asked as he tied my blindfold on.

"For the seventh time, no!" I said and Shadow backed away.

I walked forward and said, "Am I there yet?"

"Two more steps to the left!"

I moved two steps to my left and heard, "Not your left, my left!"

I moved four spaces to the right and heard, "That's about right."

I heard "Go!" and zoomed to the side and heard the clank of metal right where I had formerly been. Everything became quiet and I perked my ears, twitching them around until I heard the quiet brush of metal as it hit the grassy ground far from any known civilization. I turned into a Lucario and shot the spot Omega was at with an Aura Sphere.

I heard the clang of metal as he dodged and I turned into a wolf and in the blink of an eye I had jumped on Omega and dug my teeth into his metal arm.

**_(Now you may be thinking, how can a wolf dig its teeth into something metal and not break their teeth? Simple, it's my story and this isn't any wolf, it's Dawn as a wolf. A wolf that suspiciously looks like Shadow and can run ten times as fast as Sonic. Which is pretty fast. Back to the show!)_**

I snarled and bit down harder, and I swiftly realized I was being controlled by something inside my own body. I tried to let go but ended up biting down harder. That was when I glimpsed a red and black hedgehog in my mind and I passed out. But the second before I passed out, I realized, this was just the beginning of a bigger battle for my mind. And the world.


	13. Guide Me to My Death Tonight

**Ok, if anyone's wondering how old someone is in here is then include it in your review and I'll answer you.**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! Or something. SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy. **

**R'n'R belongs to Sinbreaker**

* * *

**Guide Me to My Death Tonight**

_Ice's POV_

I sighed, wasn't the best idea, but it's better than getting my boots and dress dirty. I felt naked, except for the fact Mobians can't be naked because of their fur or scales. Right? I shrugged off the thought and looked at my situation, walking through mud in the pouring rain, unable to fly because I might be spotted easier, dirty, cold, and regretting my decision to sneak into one of Eggman's bases. For the moment, I wondered how I was going to get in the base until I saw the smashed entrance and the cold metal bodies of robots with oil leaking out of them and I wondered aloud, "What happened here? It looks like someone spin dashed the entrance and the robots but at the same time, someone else shot them... A team of two..."

I stumbled over the scattered pieces and ran into a wall. Peeling myself away from the wall, I stepped back and onto an arm and fell over. When I failed to get all of the mud off of me and stood up, I noticed a long cut running down my arm, and gasped. Managing to pull myself together, (although I was a bit queasy) I stood up and jumped through the hole and into what looked like a disaster area, "Something tells me that I'm not alone, and I'm freaking out."

I shivered as a cold wind blew in and the broken lights above me swung and creaked. The shadows seemed to be moving, I was being watched. A chair lay ominously in the middle of the walkway and I went into somewhere that looked like the control room. I walked to the main control desk and spun the chair around and to my shock, I saw a legionnaire with a gaping wound in his neck, eyes wide and staring, and mouth stretched wide in an endless scream. I puked and wondered what sick monsters would do this. Trying to push that image out of my mind, I clicked play on the surveillance video that had been taken.

_Silence. Calm. Only to be broken by explosions and gun shots. "W-Who are they?" _

_Sirens began to wail and deadly quietness began despite the alarms. A clang in the hallway not far away. A scream. A shout. A gun shot. An evil, evil laughter began. One that told of great sadness in the past, abuse, hate. Of a tortured soul. "Oh Aurora, we're going to die..."_

_"We can fight them! We have guns, we're trained! We are Legionnaires! We can easily kill them!"_

_"Oh really?"_

_The ripping sound of a neck being torn open._

_A female echidna begged to be spared because of her young children. She was shot in the head without hesitation._

The view switched to show the legionnaire sitting at the main control desk.

_A red hand with a scar on it appeared holding a knife. A gasp that turned into a scream cut short as that Mobian was murdered. Blood covered the camera and only screams were heard. Before the video ended, someone dragged themselves over and moaned, "Leave now... Before they... kill you... Hurry..." And then a gasp as they were mercilessly slaughtered._

I looked at my communicator and noticed it wasn't working. A dead Mobian laid near the desk. Running out of the room and down the hall towards the entrance was my only objective. I had to get out of here. Halfway there. Almost. At the exit. That's when I was knocked out.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I... What's with the lights?" I muttered to myself.

My eyes focused and I was able to tell where I was. "Figured it out yet, _fox_?"

"What have I done to you! I'm not part of the D.E.L. I'm a Freedom Fighter!"

"Oh, we know that, we also know about how you were human."

"Wh-what are you talking about! I don't know what y-you are t-talking-" That's when I realized I was in a roboticizer.

"Don't lie, I know when you lie. It's so easy to tell, the way you stutter, when you clench your hands, and I can see it in your eyes," another voice said.

That's when the roboticizer started up. "Some help me! Let me out! Please help me!" a burning sensation had started and I tried to freeze the room but all it did was speed up the process.

"Having trouble yet? I decided to play with it a bit and now you can't get out from the inside. And you play a part in the plan. A very important plan."

I collapsed on the floor and the lights flashed on and off. Blue, green, blue, green, blue- And there was an explosion. Sonic ran in with Tails but was immediately intercepted by R'n'R. Tails ran at Dark and got ready to punch him but Dark took his fist and spun him around and threw him at the wall. "You couldn't lay a punch on me if you tried and there is no reason too. She's already been roboticized."

Smoke filled the room but icy blue eyes shone through. A shape could now be seen and they stepped out of the thick gray smoke, **"Objective changed. Destroy friends of Ice the two-tailed fox."**

"No, it can't be! She's b-been Roboticized!"


	14. Friendship is Magic

**Ok, if anyone's wondering how old someone is in here is then include it in your review and I'll answer you.**

**I would do a disclaimer but what's the point you all know I don't own any characters from Sega. DARN YOU SEGA! There will be a contest, I know I'm a bit pushy but whoever gets the _50th_ review, I will let you have a character in here! Or something. SO REVIEW! See, I'm pushy. **

**R'n'R belongs to Sinbreaker**

* * *

**Friendship is Magic**

_Tail's POV_

I backed up into the wall as Ice came closer to me, her robotic footsteps echoing throughout the room. Sonic had been knocked out and the hedgehog and cat had disappeared into the shadows. She grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up and fighting for breath, I said, "Ice... don't d-do this... I-I thought w-we... were f-f-friends."

She stared at me and her grip loosened, allowing me to fall to the floor. I looked into her eyes and thought I saw a flash of uncertainty but she turned around and blasted through the ceiling spraying debris all over Sonic and I.

_Dawn's POV_

A couple of weeks had passed since my 'incident' with Omega and I smiled to myself, I had this all planned out. As soon as I shifted my form to match Sonic's, I shivered. It was disturbing to even be Sonic for the shortest amount of time but the worst part was over. I pulled out my Chaos Emerald and shouted, "Chaos... Control!"

I looked around at Angel Island from where I was standing and heard a yell and saw Knuckles charging towards me. Flipping of the giant green rock he calls the 'Master Emerald,' I laughed and said, "Your getting slow in your old age Knux."

He growled and charged me again yelling horrible stuff no young child should hear. I leaned to the side and stretched my right leg, tripping him and sending him flying off the edge of the shrine. I looked down and sighed, knowing I would have to catch him. I zoomed down and right next to where he would land and said as he landed, "Oh, that's gotta hurt!"

"Not as much as your face will," he growled as he stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've got a fighter who things he can beat me by himself!" I taunted and he smirked.

"I never said by myself," he said and my ears flicked as I heard movement behind and I ducked, narrowly missing a punch from Mighty.

"That's really unfair... to you guys!" I said and spin dashed Vector and Charmy.

I leaped up into the air and kicked off of Saffron and jumped on Ray. "H-hey g-get off of m-m-me!"

He dropped to the ground and Mighty tackled me. He pinned me to the ground and I turned back to normal and said, "That's no way to treat a lady."

I changed back into Sonic and spin dashed him off of me while he was momentarily shocked. I stood up and closed my eyes and said, "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, I think Julie's after me."

I jumped as Julie-su tried to run and kick me and fell down right on top of her. I looked behind me at a shocked Knuckles and said, "Come at me, bro."

He ran towards me as I put my hands behind my back and failed at summoning my piko piko hammer. I held my arms out like I was going to swing with a baseball bat and the hammer appeared and hit him in the side of the head. All of a sudden a felt a pinching feeling on my arm and became dizzy. I turned back to normal and pulled a feather covered tranquilizer dart out of my arm. I fell to the ground and my ears flicked left, then right, from hearing two different sounds. Of course, before I could even see who it was, I passed out.

* * *

"Urf, waz happenin?" I slurred and sat up as my head started pounding.

I looked around a saw a fuzzy black shape and muttered, "Why do you have to be here?" What fun, I can't go a minute without passing out again.

* * *

"I feel like I got spin dashed then nearly drowned all in the same minute," I said and rolled off the couch I was on.

I turned into a black cat with lake blue eyes and yawned. I stretched then licked my fur to make it neat and trotted down the hallway. All of a sudden, I felt a tingling down my spine and Shadow appeared in front of me. I looked up at him and said, "Friendship is magic."

He looked down at me and picked me up, muttering to himself. I fell limp in his arms and snuggled against him and what else should I do except pass out.

* * *

"I was delirious!" I shouted as soon as I woke up.

"Huh, what?" Shadow asked as he was startled awake.

"You... were watching me sleep?"

"No, you woke up at least ten times and someone had to watch you."

"Oh, so you admit to watching me sleep."

"Turns out you were allergic to something in the tranquilizer dart," Shadow said, changing the subject.

"What did I say-" I broke off and reached behind the couch and caught something by the neck.

Espio revealed himself and I let go of his neck and he nodded to Shadow.

"I'm going to be a Lab hog aren't I?" I sighed.


End file.
